Halloween's New Moon
by Desenchanter
Summary: Halloween never goes well for Kagome. Getting kidnapped due to her dad's debt & locked away with her fellow sexy captive Inuyasha just proves that. To top it off, he's not even human. Let's just say she doesn't handle that well… at all. Dark Humor/Lemons.
1. Crudeness Welcomed

**Summary:** Halloween never goes well for Higurashi Kagome. Getting kidnapped because of her dad's debt and locked away with her fellow sexy captive Inuyasha just proves that. To top it off, he's not even human. Let's just say she doesn't handle that well… At all. _A Halloween Special._

**Warnings**_: Lewd language, sexual situations, and general citrus._

**Halloween's New Moon  
>Chapter One: Crudeness Welcomed<strong>

Fucking hell, having a dad with an addiction to gambling was one thing—having a dad that constantly bet on the wrong team was another. Debt was the bane of her existence. _His_ debt, not hers. Did Higurashi Kagome get to go to college like any other normal teenage after high school? No. She had to get a full time job to try and pay off all the shit her father constantly got himself into.

That and making sure food was on the table and her brother was clothed for school were the things that she had to focus on the most. Her goddamn dad couldn't stop himself, she'd beg him time and time again to _stop_ betting away what little money he got from his construction work. Sometimes he'd start to cry with her and promise he'd stop.

Swear on her mother's grave that he'd be a better father, that he'd earn her respect someday, that he'd find a way to help her pay for college so she could be something other than a secretary the rest of her life…

But at age twenty-two, she knew better than to believe him. Those were the same listless lies he had been telling her since she was a child. She was damned, though, because she… loved her father. He was a degenerate gambler but he was a good man. He never meant to bring such hardship on to his family. There were moments of utter bliss, and even with all his problems he had managed to raise her and Souta after her mother died.

Fun was really a foreign concept to her, she made sure her brother got to go out and have a good time but she had to work, work, and work some more to make sure they could keep their apartment, that none of them would starve to death. Whenever a boy would ask her out she would almost always have to say 'no'. After all, once he got a look at her seriously screwed up family situation what were the chances he'd stay? That and she just didn't have the time for dating.

She barely had time to see any of her friends, how could she fit a boy into the mix?

None of that was of real importance though, not when she stopped to reflect on everything that had occurred throughout her life when she was certain it'd be done with soon… what other fate could she suffer? She was, after all, stuck in the utter darkness of a van with a hand over her mouth. What was important was remembering what had happened earlier that day… Halloween. What a stupid fucking holiday.

,¸,ø*°´°*ø,¸¸,ø*°´°*ø,¸,

October thirty-first was a dumb day that was attached to an even stupider holiday. It really didn't mean anything, right? Just dressing up in costumes to get candy—if you were young—or dressing in usually unacceptably slutty outfits to get fucked—if you were older. Kagome saw _no_ point in Halloween. She had yet to have an enjoyable one.

When she was finally old enough that she could celebrate it she was so excited over the prospect of trick-or-treating, when she had a route planned out to get the most candy, when she had picked out the prettiest of princess costumes… her night was ruined before it even started. Her father came to get her from school to tell her the horrible news.

Mommy was gone and she wasn't coming back.

A brain aneurysm got her, no one saw it coming, she had seemed so vibrant and healthy but.. she was gone. Fucking Halloween. Afterwards she had to take Souta trick-or-treating and it was always rainy and cold out. It was the Halloween after her mother's death that her dad first placed a bet. It was the one after that that he started to get into some debt. The one after that that he got into _serious_ problems…

Halloween never brought about anything good in her life. So when it finally came around again she had no intention of celebrating it. She just wanted to close her eyes and hold her breath in hopes that nothing happened. Just wait for the day to be over with but… she didn't get to do that. There was a Halloween party and her boss wanted her to attend.

The old pervert told her that she was required to wear a costume, too. The last thing she wanted to do was go out and spend money on something like that so she just picked out her old high school uniform and hoped it still fit. People dressed up like school girls, didn't they? The white shirt was a bit tight on her breasts, it exposed a little bit of her flat stomach, and the green skirt was shorter than she remembered but oh well.

She just pulled on some knee-high socks and a pair of shoes and went out. It would only be for a couple of hours and then she'd be home again to spend that Saturday night hidden inside counting down the minutes until it was over. At least she didn't have to worry about Souta, he would be spending the night at a friend's house to watch a bunch of horror movies. It was her dad she prayed wouldn't do something stupid.

He was already in enough debt as it was…

"Kagome," her rather pudgy employer chuckled while he placed a hand on her hip and smiled his slimy little smile. She couldn't really stand him, he smelled like old musk and cheese balls, and looked like a walrus but the pay was good and she got plenty of hours so she couldn't complain too much. "I'm so glad you made it!"

"Yeah," she drew out with a forced smile while she tried to pull away from his grasp, he only gripped her tighter and yanked her closer.

"Such a cute outfit," he grinned, allowing his old auburn gaze to slide up and down her well-kept legs. It wasn't from going to the gym that they looked like that, but from the fact that she walked _everywhere_. Why would she spend the extra money on public transportation when she could just walk the thirty-five minutes to and from work?

"Thanks," she replied. The old fart had never hid his interest in her. He was married, had been for something like thirty years, and even had a couple of kids but that didn't keep the old lecher from lusting after her. She figured it was harmless, he probably wouldn't cheat on his wife, and if he just looked and reframed from touching what did it matter?

But now he was touching, _a lot_, no matter how many times she evaded his grasp he found her throughout the party. He was like a dog that sought out the scent of bacon, the slobbery expression on his face fit such a description perfectly. Whenever she thought she was in the clearing a grotesque grab of her ass would tell her otherwise.

She needed her fucking job or else she'd bitch slap the bastard and tell him to fuck off. It was obvious that someone had spiked the punch so she assumed he was just an extra pervy drunk. Monday they'd pretend it never happened, he'd go back to staring at her through his window, and she'd go back to acting as if she didn't notice the way his eyes locked to her ass every time she bent over to pick up a file.

A deep groan left her throat once she finally found herself outside of the building, she had originally planned to walk home with her friend Ayumi but she wanted to stay longer and Kagome simply could _not_ handle her boss's attention anymore. Seriously, she thought she saw a bulge from a boner under his baggy pirate pants. That was _not _something she was willing to deal with so she bailed early.

"Fucking Halloween," she gripped bitterly while she wrapped her arms around herself to start her walk home. At least she could probably just write that off as her horrible Halloween experience of the year. All things considered, it could be worse…

Of course, no sooner had she thought that before a black unmarked van pulled up next to her and two men in black masks leaped out while the door next to her slid open. She hadn't time to process whatever was going on before she felt herself pushed into and a pair of hands wrapped around her mouth to keep her screams muffled. The two that had gotten out of the car closed the door and leaped back in to drive away as if nothing had happened.

And all she could think was… _what the fuck_?

Followed by, _fucking Halloween_.

,¸,ø*°´°*ø,¸¸,ø*°´°*ø,¸,

"Let me go! Fuck off!" Kagome cried out while she kicked and screamed in the grasp of the two masked men that were carrying her into the rather damp and dark building that seemed to be a good distance from anywhere she knew. Also far enough away from any witnesses that they apparently didn't care about whatever noise she made. "You can't do this!"

"Damn it," one cursed while he threw her to the ground, "shut the fuck up already! This bitch is a hand full!"

"It is Higurashi Kagome, right?" the other asked while he scratched his head, she could tell from the voices that they were both guys. "I thought she was like twenty-something, but she's wearing a school girl uniform."

"It's Halloween, you fucking moron," the other snapped before he slammed the iron gate shut in front of her to lock her away in what seemed like a cellar. With a wave of his hand, the other followed him as he walked away.

"Hey! Come back! You can't leave me here!" Kagome demanded while she got to her feet and grabbed the iron gate, but her words went by unnoticed since they left up the stairs to shut the door at the top with a harsh slam.

What the hell was going on? How did they know who she was? Why did they want to kidnap her? Oh, gods, what if she had been thrown into some sick human trafficking thing? What if she was going to be forced into prostitution or something like she had seen in a couple of movies? Wasn't that usually how it started in them, a pretty girl getting snatched off the street? Damn it, why'd she have to grow a couple of inches to make her outfit seem slightly slutty?

"Fuck," she groaned while she rested her forehead against the cold and rusted iron. She was seriously fucked. Souta wasn't home so he wouldn't notice that she was missing until… who knows when? He probably wouldn't be home until late Sunday and wouldn't think much of her not being there. He had a lot of clubs after school and it wasn't uncommon for them not to cross paths during the week since she worked weird hours sometimes. Her dad was away on a building job, too.

So that meant there'd be no one looking for her… she didn't want to be thrown into a human trafficking ring. She _did not_ want to be sold to the highest bidder. Sure she was a pretty girl but did that mean she had to be doomed to such a fate? Her captor would probably get a good amount of money for her, that was doubtlessly why they thought snatching her was a good idea.

"I don't want to become a whore," she complained bitterly while she stomped her feet upon the ground harshly, throwing a tantrum as if she were a five year old.

"Why would you become a whore?" caught her attention, instantly she spun around on her heels to see someone was sitting in the cell with her. She hadn't even noticed that there was another there… and certainly she didn't take note of how it was a handsome twenty-some year old, either. His silky, jet black hair was held back in a pony-tail, his eyes were a honey-brown, his facial structure seemed perfect to her.

He was somewhere in between hot and cute, just like she liked it.

"Hello?" he questioned again, a ruff edge to his voice while he stood up and brushed off the dirt from his jeans while he walked up to her. Her hazel gaze shifted from his confused yet annoyed expression down to his white shirt that fit his sculpted chest just right… she imagined if he wasn't wearing a red leather jacket she'd be able to see a well-built pair of arms, too.

"Uh…" finally she snapped out of it, blinking a couple of times, before looking him in the eyes. "Who are you?"

Did guys get thrown into the human trafficking thing, too? She never saw that happen in the movies. Then again, she probably shouldn't be going off what she saw in the film _Taken_. That was just a movie, _this_ was really happening to her.

"Takahashi Inuyasha," he answered, "who are you?"

"Inuyasha is a weird name," she found herself saying before she could cover her mouth. But it was true, _dog demon_, who named their kid that? His parents were probably on acid or something when they came up with that shitty name. Poor guy probably got picked on all the time growing up with such a weird name.

"Yeah, I've never heard that before," he grunted with a shake of his head while he walked by her to lean against the iron.

"Sorry," she muttered back as she turned to watch him, "I'm Kagome… so guys get caught up in human trafficking schemes, too?"

"What?" he snapped with a bent brow, "human what? What are you talking about?"

"What's going on here? Do you know? Did you get kidnapped, too?"

"Kidnapped is one way to look at it," he mumbled. That wasn't exactly that word he would use but he supposed it worked. "You seriously don't know what's going on?"

"I'm going to get sold to the highest bidder, aren't I?" she whined while she squatted down to wrap her arms around her legs and rest her forehead against her knees. Oh, the horror. She didn't want to have to be someone's sex toy!

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Inuyasha grunted while he knelt down in front of the odd girl, his gaze couldn't help but wander down her legs to see that her red lacy underwear was exposed when she was like that. All things considered, she was pretty good looking. "Look, you aren't going to get sold to someone."

"Then what am I doing here?" she asked, looking up to meet his gaze at nearly eye-level.

"Onigumo Naraku…?" he drew out, waiting to see how she'd react to that name. The utterly unfazed expression that greeted him made it apparent she was more in the dark of the situation than he had originally thought. "Those were his guys that grabbed you. Have you never heard of him?"

"Why the hell would I have?" she gripped before she stood up to strut down the cell, it only took her four steps to reach the other side. It was pretty small, damp, and sort of smelly and she was meant to what…? Share it with the guy with a weird name? "Naraku's a weird ass name, too."

"I wouldn't tell him that if I were you," he warned while he stood up to watch her. The girl was weird to say the least but he supposed she was probably in some form of shock. "He's like a… a…" what word would be best? "Ah, yeah, a gang leader. You apparently did something that pissed him off enough that you're here."

"A _gang_ leader?" Her mouth stayed open while she looked at him with disgusted draped in disbelief. No. No, no… she hadn't done anything to a _gang_ leader. She didn't do much, just worked, cleaned the house, and went to the grocery store. She barely even went out with her friends so there was _no way_ she had mistakenly pissed off a gang leader somewhere along the way. "I've never done a damn thing to a goddamn gang leader!"

"Apparently you did, that or someone you know."

She parted her lips once more to yell at him for such a stupid assertion before something dawned her… oh, gods, no. "This… person, does he loan out cash to say… gamblers and such? Does he take bets on sports games and shit like that?"

"Sounds like something he'd do, why?" She hardly looked like the gambling type but then again no one could ever be certain about that type of stuff. Halloween had to be the reason for her wearing the school uniform, she did look too old to be in high school still. He would be lying if he said he didn't take in the sight of her in her rather tight fitting a bit too short outfit. She wasn't drop dead gorgeous by any means, he'd seen hotter in magazines or in the movies, but she was pretty damn good looking.

A bit pale, like she didn't spend enough time outside, but a nice pair of legs, and a fair sized chest. She seemed a little mental, though. And she seemed to be partial to cursing, but for him that was always a plus. He had often been told he was worse than a sailor.

"Fuck, shit, damn it!" She cursed while she jumped up and down a little, "he said he's stop gambling!"

Ah, a pretty girl getting caught up in her boyfriend's mess. Or something like that, Inuyasha should have saw that one coming. If it had to do with someone owing him something then it would make more sense for Naraku to take someone important to the person that owed him money. After all, how could that person get money if he was locked away in a cellar? If his pretty girlfriend was, then it was just the needed motivation to find the money.

"But he always says he'll stop," she muttered mostly to herself as she sat down, it was dumb of her to ever believe him but she really thought he seemed more sincere than usual last time.

Inuyasha guessed, "Boyfriend problems?"

"Ha," she dryly replied, "no, parental problems. I have a good for nothing father."

"I've got one of those," Inuyasha acknowledged before he walked over to sit down next to her.

"So what'd you do to end up here? Or was it your dad's gambling, too?"

"Naraku pissed me off," he began cautiously, "the fucker stole my girlfriend so… I smashed a couple of bricks through his windshield. Of all his cars…"

"Did you know he was a gang leader before you did that?"

He just nodded to that, but at the time he figured it was a good plan. It made him feel better, until night came and he got caught, thrown into the cellar, and told he'd be dealt with later.

"You're dumb," she simply stated which earned a harsh stare from him. "You shouldn't try to pick a fight with a gang leader. Moron."

"I was distraught at the time," he grunted back bitterly.

She just shook her head at that as her attention returned to the cellar door, "so… what's going to happen to me? My dad's in serious debt, there's no way he'll be able to pay this Naraku guy back."

Inuyasha just shrugged a shoulder. He didn't know much about the workings of Naraku's business, all he knew was that he was apparently 'debonair' and could talk his girlfriend into leaving him for the red-eyed fucker. He should have known better than to trust someone…

"Maybe he'll sell you to the highest bidder?" he joked, it was a bad joke, one that earned a harsh glare from the girl beside him, but he got a laugh out of it.

"That's not funny!" she asserted while she slapped his shoulder, "I don't want to become a prostitute!"

"You know there is something wrong with you if that is the first thing you thought was going to happen, don't you?"

"What else was I supposed to think? I am a pretty girl that got kidnapped by a bunch of guys, either they were going to sell me into prostitution or rape me."

"You're kinda full of yourself," he taunted with a grin, "you think you're that fuckable?"

"Oh, shut up," she ordered as she turned her cheek to him. The last thing she needed was to be teased by her fellow captive. He was there because of his own stupidity, she was there for no other reason than that her father was a gambler. She wouldn't forgive him for this… and the longer she sat there the more she realized something rather horrific.

She was really locked away in a cellar of some gang leader's hideout… _this _was really happening.

"I'm scared," she whispered, which seemed to gain the guy beside's her attention enough that he looked away from the iron bars to her. "I'm really scared…"

Taunting her more was tempting, but the expression of absolute dread on her face made him feel like an ass if he tried. The truth was he, too, was frightened about what was going to happen. For breaking all the windows of Naraku's cars he'd probably get more than just the shit beat out of him. He had no intention of dying that night but… being stuck in that situation, he was rather helpless.

"I," he started slowly, which got her to look at him with her big brown eyes. He didn't know why, or what it was about them, but seeing the shimmer with the threat of tears made him say something rather stupid. "I'll make sure… nothing happens to you."

He didn't know her. He really shouldn't have felt obligated to help her. He had to look out for himself but… but he said it and there wasn't any way he could take it back.

"Really?" she mumbled.

"Yeah… I'll make sure you'll be alright."

"Thank you," she said while she reached out to take one of his hands into hers to squeeze it tight. She didn't have any way of knowing whether what he said was true or not. She really had just met him so she surely shouldn't trust him but… what other choices did she really have?

She was locked away in a cellar on Halloween, after all. She was fucked whether she trusted the sexy stranger or not so she might as well give herself some sort of comfort and try and believe in his words.

And hope that somehow she'd get out of this mess in one, untouched, untainted, piece.

Fucking hell, Halloween _always_ sucked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**_: Really, there's a lot of lewd language in this. I've had an idea like this for a while and I wanted to finally write it. I love Halloween, it's my favorite holiday, so this is my Halloween Special fanfic. I'll update it once a week until All Hollow's Eve, which will have the last chapter. So this will only have three-four chapters. It's a short fic. Hope you enjoy and **please review**._

_Oh, and Kagome's freak out and general attitude is supposed to be amusing if not a bit humorous—not really serious. I'm not great with humor, though, so I'm not sure if it came off as overly-dramatic-weird or something like that._


	2. Seriously Fucked

**Halloween's New Moon  
>Chapter Two: Seriously Fucked<strong>

"We're so going to die here."

It needed to be said, they had been sitting there for what seemed like hours in the damp, cold, cellar of the old brick building's basement. Their captor was either going to let them die of thirst down there or just come and shot them. After all, if he was a gang leader than he probably had a gun, right? In all the movies gang leaders had guns.

"You're being overly dramatic," Inuyasha insisted while his honey-brown, with a tinge of gold, gaze shifted from the cold iron bars to the hands that covered one of his. She had been clinging to his hand for a while now, it had only been a couple of minutes since she had taken it. Maybe ten or twenty since he had told her he'd make sure nothing happened to her.

Why did he promise that? He wasn't even sure he could get himself out of there alive, let alone make sure Naraku didn't try anything sick with her. But he had said it… so he might as well try being a man of his word. Not that he had ever bothered to do that before.

"We've been down here _forever_," she countered with a pout.

"You've been here for maybe a half hour."

"Nah-uh, it's been way longer than that!"

He just shook his head at first before he lifted his arm up and showed her his wristwatch, "no, Kagome, it hasn't."

Damn… it really had seemed like at least an hour had gone by. She was doomed. If the gang leader didn't do something horrible to her then boredom was going to kill her. No. Higurashi Kagome wasn't going to die in some dingy cellar because of her dad's debt. Hell no.

Quickly she stood up and walked over to the iron bars to tug on them, verify that they were very stiff. She didn't know what she thought she'd accomplish by doing that, obviously she wasn't strong enough to break them, but still… she grumbled bitterly to herself before she kicked the rusted metal.

Yelping, she jumped back to grab her foot. That also wasn't one of her best ideas.

"You're kind of crazy," Inuyasha muttered with a bent brow.

"Shut up, at least I'm trying," she stated with a sour stare. "You're just sitting there waiting for them to kill us."

"First you think they are going to gang rape you and now they're going to kill you?" The closest thing to danger this girl had been in the movie theater. How did a poor, sheltered, little girl end up in a mess like this? And why had he agreed to protect her again…?

"Gang rape me?" She gasped with widened eyes, "they're going to gang rape me?"

"No." He staunchly stated, Naraku wasn't known for that type of violence. "If Naraku has a problem with someone he usually just makes them 'disappear' not rape them."

He did already have someone to fuck around with… Inuyasha ex-girlfriend to be exact. Stupid bitch, leaving him for that grimy bastard. What had he seen in her to start out with again? Oh, yeah, she was drop dead gorgeous and a great fuck. Though, in hindsight, he probably shouldn't have gotten involved with her…

"Great! So he's just going to kill us!"

"Would you shut up already?" Inuyasha ordered while he got up to walk over to her, "settle the fuck down."

"How can I do that?" She was kidnapped, being held against her will, and he wanted her to settle down? "This is hopeless, we're doomed!"

"We're not doomed," at least, he sure as hell hoped not. He really didn't want to die on such a night but he couldn't really foresee a way out of their problem at the moment either. So… yeah, maybe they were doomed, but he wanted her to simmer down. All her yelling was giving him a headache.

"Then help me figure out a way to get us out of here!" She demanded while she grabbed his shirt and shook his head. Quickly, he reached his hands up to grasp both of hers to prevent her from doing that again. "Inuyasha, _please_, I don't want to die down here!"

She clenched onto his shirt tighter and pulled him closer so that they were just a breath away from each other. The thought of closing the gap between his lips and hers crossed his mind a couple of times and it was very… tempting to say the least. If he was going to die that night he could at least think of a fun way to spend a couple of hours before then. Kagome was mental, so she'd probably be one hell of a fuck.

But that really wasn't where his mind should have gone.

Or hers… because being so close to him did tempt her, too, to press her lips to his. If she was going to die that night she might as well kiss the good looking guy that promised to protect her, right? _What the hell_? That's what she thought at least while she tugged him a fraction closer and pressed her lips to his.

His eyes widened at first before he shut them and pressed his lips harder against hers. Usually he had to make the first move when it came to women, he liked the reversal of that… and he enjoyed her being so forward, too. Then and there really wasn't the time. He had an intention of pulling away and telling her that but the sound of the doors opening a footsteps down the stairs caused them to step away from each other and look at the two, still masked, ninja-wanna-bes as they walked up to the door.

"Back the fuck away, Inuyasha," one ordered harshly.

He grumbled a couple of curses under his breath as he did just that until his back was against the wall. Once he was a good distance they opened up the iron gate and grabbed Kagome, yanking her out much against her will before slamming the door shut and locking it again.

"Hey!" Inuyasha shouted as he ran up to the bars, "leave her alone!"

"Shut the fuck up," one of the men ordered, just to emphasizes that he smacked Inuyasha upside the head with his black stick—sparking a small splatter of crimson to splash against the floor.

"Stop that!" Kagome ordered but to no avail, she was just hiked up over one of their shoulders and led up the stairs, across the barren warehouse that she seemed to be in, and into a room with a fair amount of people in it. That was when she was dropped into a chair across the one everyone circled, a red-eyed, midnight black haired man with a greedy grin.

"Call your father," he stated simply while he slid a phone across the table, "tell him he can get you back once he's paid off his debt to me."

"My father doesn't have that type of money! There's no way he can do that," Kagome countered stiffly. Really, she didn't want to call her dad and make him worry. He was on a job, he needed to stay focused so that he could get paid. Even though it was _all his fault_ she felt bad about him concerning himself over it. Why did she have to love her dad so much when he was really a good for nothing?

"Then you're fucked," the man she presumed was Naraku said with a shrug of his shoulder.

"There has to be some other way for us to work out this problem," she nervously asserted with a weak attempted at a reassuring smile.

"Either you pay up your father's debt," he waited to see if she'd take him up on that, he took her hush for a 'no'. "Or I could probably find some other use for a pretty girl like you. I don't know," he leaned back in his chair as he looked around at his crew, "you could always work your father's debt off through… blowjobs, how about that?"

"Hell no," she snapped, that was definitely _not_ an option. She had promised herself a long time ago that she was never going to end up prostituting herself to get her father out of debt. There was a line that she wouldn't cross, and that was it.

"Then call your fucking father already," Naraku ordered, "or I'll just cut a piece off and send it to him with a note."

Well… that wasn't a very appealing notion so she slowly reached out for the phone. For a long moment she contemplated calling the police but they'd probably kill her before they got there so she sighed and dialed her dad's supervisor's number. He didn't have a mobile, not only could they not afford that anymore but he often used his last one to call in his bets.

"Hi, it's Higurashi Kagome, I'm sorry, I know it's late, but is my dad available?... Oh, I see, well, could you tell him I called?... Thank you." Then she hung up and placed it back on the table. "He wasn't available."

"You could have tried harder," Naraku grumbled bitterly.

"You know that this is illegal, right? You are _kidnapping_ me."

He rolled his eyes at that, "that just gives me motivation to kill you instead of letting you go." He savored the look of fear that caused on her face. Perfect, he liked them scared. "Don't worry, if you daddy pays up I'll let you go. You won't tell the police or else you'll expose your father illegal dealings with me and his gambling. You wouldn't want to do that, now would you?"

"No," she muttered with a shake of her head.

"Take her back downstairs," he ordered with a wave of his hand.

"Sure thing, boss, but what do you want us to do about Inuyasha?" the one dressed in ninja gear inquired while he grabbed her rather harshly and yanked her out of the chair.

"Let him wonder a little longer what I'm going to do with him," he demanded, "I'm not sure what punishment I'd prefer more for that dipshit yet…"

"Alright, boss," he said with a nod before he started to pull her back along the same route they had taken to get up there then down the stairs. He grabbed her so hard she was certain he'd bruise her when he let go of her with one hand to unlock the gate and push her back in. It took only seconds for it to be locked and him to be walking away.

"Inuyasha," Kagome muttered once she knelt down in front of the man that was sitting against the cold stone wall and holding his still bleeding head. With a frown, she removed her red ascot from her uniform and pushed his hand away so she could wrap it around her head. "That's not going to make it better, but it should help a little."

"Thanks," he mumbled while his gaze shifted up and down her, she seemed unfazed and hadn't been gone for long. "They didn't hurt you or anything like that?"

She shook her head lightly, "Naraku, I think that's who it was at least, just wanted me to call my dad and tell him that he can't have me back until he pays. I wasn't able to reach him so he threw me back down here… that guy's a real creep."

"Yeah, he is," Inuyasha insisted rather harshly while he found the energy to stand, though a bit dizzily. He didn't even notice how he wobbled until Kagome wrapped her arms around him to keep him in one place. "Thanks…"

"Mm-hm," she hummed back. It was probably best if they both pretended like she hadn't kissed her, and he _hadn't_ kissed her back, since they had much bigger things to worry about than that small little spark. Though, there _was_ a spark. It had been a long time since she felt such a rush to be around someone else. Then again, it could have a lot to do with the situation. It could just be an adrenalin rush that she confused for something else…

"He mentioned you," Kagome stated to earn his attention back, "he's not sure how to punish you yet but… it doesn't sound like he has anything good in mind."

"Keh," he grunted back, "let the fucker try something."

"Do you just like to be stupid or do you just like trying to sound like a badass?" Obviously, Naraku had more men and more power to try and beat the shit out of him. There was no question about that.

"I am a badass," Inuyasha scoffed, which only earned a laugh from her. "Stop laughing, wench. "

"Sorry, sorry," she said between fits before she took a deep breath in and smiled at him. "That was just funny, usually badasses don't need to announce how _badass_ they are."

"Shut up," he ordered after he pushed away from her to walk up to the gates on his own. His gaze shifted up and down them before over to her. "We need to figure out how to get the fuck out of here."

"I agree," she asserted then walked up to stand next to him. "We need to either pick the lock—do you know how to do that, Mr. Badass?"

"I just might kill you, wench, if you don't watch it," he warned with narrowed eyes.

"I'll take that as a no, neither do I, so then we need to get a key… somehow we need to get that ninja-wanna-be back down here and steal it from him. But how?"

"You could always distract him," Inuyasha suggested, "I'm sure you can manage to do that. Show him your tits or something."

"I'm not taking off my shirt," she snapped while she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"You sure?" He couldn't help but grin, he personally would like to see her take her shirt off a great deal. He could see the strap of her bra every once and a while, red to match her panties. "Not even to get the key?"

"We need to figure out how to get him down here before we have to worry about how to distract him," Kagome stated stiffly to force his attention away from the thought of her without her clothes on. He seemed reluctant to leave the subject but finally his eyes moved up from her breasts to meet with hers. "Do you have any clever ideas?"

To that, he just shrugged his shoulder. Nope. He had no idea.

,¸,ø*°´°*ø,¸¸,ø*°´°*ø,¸,

Two hours passed by before they formulated a plan that might work. _Might_ being the important word but it was either try-and maybe fail and _maybe_ get killed-or just wait and see what they'd do to them. Inuyasha for one didn't want to wait, after all, he was going to get one horrible punishment for damaging all of Naraku's shitty cars. They were just shikon series sports cars… so they happened to be some of the rarest and most expensive cars in the world, did that really warrant getting killed? Kagome knew her father could never pay off the debt so she didn't want to stick around and find out what would happen to her if that were the case…

It also took two hours before another one of the ninja-wanna-bes came back down to check on them. That was the part they hadn't figured out, how to get one down there, so they supposed they might as well wait. While doing so, it would have been best if they kept their hands to themselves, too, but a couple of times it was tempting to grab at her.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Kagome complained the moment the guy got into sight, she even wiggled her legs together to emphasize the point. "Please, please, please!"

"Fine," he groaned while he glared to Inuyasha and pointed backwards. He just raised his hands and walked backwards until he got to the stone wall. Once he was there then he opened the cellar door and grasped Kagome to yank her out. That time she was ready for him, though, since she quickly raised her knee to his groin then smacked his head against the iron.

Inuyasha ran out before the door could shut behind him to rip off the mask, stuff it in the guys mouth, and then wrap his hands together with Kagome's ascot before taking the keys and throwing him back in the cellar.

"Come on," Inuyasha ordered while he grabbed Kagome's hand and led her up the staircase carefully, his gaze shifted about the warehouse to make sure no one was in sight before he tugged her forward. She tried to be as quiet as possible, as did he, while they crept around to find the exit.

"Hey, what the fuck are you two doing out?" Someone shouted once they rounded a corner, exposing themselves to someone on guard in the process.

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed while he interlaced his fingers with Kagome's so that they had a better grasp on each other while they started the sprint away from the crew members that gathered to follow them.

"They're so going to kill us!" Kagome complained as she ran after Inuyasha. Finally they got outside of the warehouse and hid behind a crate. She whispered, "what are we going to do…?"

"Just follow my lead," he ordered while his gaze shifted from around the box then up to the sky empty of the moon's light. Fucking new moons… "stay really close to me, alright?" He just waited for her to nod before he squeezed her hand and pulled her along with him while he sprinted out from their hiding place to a car with a broken windshield. Naraku must have figured since the glass was broken there was no point in locking the car because he was able to get in without climbing through the area he had smashed with a bolder.

"What are you doing?" she asked as quietly as she could while she squatted down in the passenger seat as he ducked down under the steering wheel.

"I know what I'm doing," he assured her while he pulled out a panel and grabbed the wires. "Just keep a look out, tell me if anyone is coming, a'right?"

She just nodded while she leaned out a bit to look and see if the guards running around frantically trying to find them. When one started to come their way she warned him but whatever he was doing finally seemed to work, because the car started. He then got up in the seat and pressed his feet on the gas pedal to get it to go and sped away from the scene-hearing shouts behind them all the while.

"It worked!" Kagome cried out while she got up on the passenger seat and buckled up. "It really, really worked!"

"Up until the point that they start following us," Inuyasha answered while his gaze shifted to the rearview mirror. Just as he thought, two black vans tore out of the driveway of the warehouse to speed after them.

"Shit!" Kagome shouted while she glanced over her shoulder, "oh my god, they are going to get us again!"

"Kagome, just shut up and let me drive!" Inuyasha ordered. Reluctantly, she did just that, as he sped up the barren road that they were on to take the first turn possible onto the highway. He then weaved in and out of the cars in his way in an attempt to get away from the vans that followed them.

"I'm going to die in a car now," Kagome complained while she shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around herself. Certainly with him driving like that they'd hit someone else. And the chill from the open windshield sure as hell didn't help the situation either.

"We're ain't going to die," he stated, "just fucking trust me, I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you, didn't I? I'm not going to crash this car. I'm not going to let something happen to you."

It was odd but hearing him say that… _him_, Inuyasha, a complete stranger, made her feel better. Enough that she could force her eyes open to see him speed off the interstate, a series of honks from all the other cars that he got in the way of thanked him for that sudden jerk. As soon as he got off he got back on, hoping that the black vans that were far enough behind that it took them a while to get to the same point wouldn't notice what he did.

After a while on the highway with no sight of black he figured it worked… he had lost them.

"That worked!" Kagome giddily declared while she clapped her hands and laughed lightly.

"We need to get out of this car, I'm sure Naraku can track it," Inuyasha stated instead of jumping from joy like Kagome was. He took the fifth exit he found, parked the car, then got out of it, waiting for her to follow him.

"Do you know where we are?"

"Yeah," he assured her with a nod, "I've got a friend around here that'll let us stay the night. Probably… we can't go back to our places. I'm sure that they'll check there."

"We should go to the police," Kagome countered while she sped up to keep up with Inuyasha's steps.

"And tell them what? Naraku's after me because I vandalized his cars? Because your father is a degenerate gambler and borrowed money from a loan shark?"

He had a point but… "what other choices do we have, Inuyasha? Naraku is going to come after us!"

"Just… just let me think about it tonight, alright? I'll figure out something."

She wanted to argue with him, to tell him he didn't know what he was talking about, that there was no way he could figure out how to get her out of this mess her father had created but… she'd rather believe him. Whether it was a lie or not, she just wanted a moment of peace

The chill in the air didn't let up as they walked onward, so she once again wrapped her arms around herself. Once Inuyasha noticed that she was apparently cold he slid off his leather jacket and placed it around her shoulders. That earned him a heartfelt smile from her…

Since that gesture did more than just warm her body. It made her heart skip a beat, too. Maybe all she had to do to find a decent guy was get kidnapped by a gang leader after all?


	3. Mindless Meshing

**Halloween's New Moon  
>Chapter Three: Mindless Meshing<strong>

"You're friend lives _here_?" were the first words Kagome found coming out of her mouth as she looked over the large, elegant, apartment building. It was well known throughout Tokyo since social highlights, the rich, and sometimes even famous lived there. Her hazels shifted back to Inuyasha then who just nodded while he walked in after the bellhop opened the door for them.

Somehow she found that very hard to believe… Inuyasha was a hoodlum, obviously, and maybe even a thief of some sort-after all, he knew how to hotwire a car. So the likelihood of him knowing someone that lived there seemed so slim to her but… after he gave his name to the person at the front desk he got a nod of approval and was allowed to go up the elevators to one of the highest floors.

He seemed to know what he was doing, too, since he went straight down it to the last door on the left and knocked a couple of times.

"Inuyasha!" The violet eyed man that answered proclaimed happily, quickly his attention shifted to Kagome though and a sly smile slipped up his lips as he reached out to take one of her hands. "Hello, and who might this lovely lady be?"

"She's Kagome, touch her and I'll kill you," Inuyasha warned which seemed to be good enough for Miroku because he backed away so that the two could enter.

With the pudgy, pervert of a boss she had Kagome was use to men looking her up and down, so when Miroku's gaze landed on her ass for a prolonged period of time she was fine with it. At least he was young and handsome instead of fat, old, and smelly. The fact that he was obviously well off suddenly made him more attractive to her, too.

Hey, a girl had needs. This girl had ones that money could fix in a flash. Debts could be cleared off, college could be paid for but… apparently she was 'off limits'.

"Why are you two so dirty?" Miroku inquired mischievously, "been rolling around in places you shouldn't?"

"Why are you still here?" Inuyasha countered with narrowed eyes, "I thought that you would be at some lame-ass Halloween party."

"It's only eleven, I can hardly show up so early to a party, I have a reputation to uphold," Miroku stated as if it was a 'duh' fact. Something that someone that knew him as well as Inuyasha should have known without asking. Curiously, Miroku crept up to his friend to tug on his ear which earned him a harsh smack. "Ow! I was just wondering, it's rare-"

"Shut the fuck up," Inuyasha insisted, "look, her and I need a place to crash for the night, a'right?"

"Oh, certainly, I have a spare bedroom."

"Do you have a bathroom I can use?" Kagome asked to gain the lecher's attention, he nodded and pointed down the hallway so she followed his lead. She actually really had needed to go when she asked the guard to let her out, but she wasn't about to stop their escape to go pee.

"You have more than one bedroom to spare, Miroku," Inuyasha muttered. His friend's apartment was plenty big enough for at least five people to live there comfortably.

"I'm helping you, don't you want to screw that sexy school girl?" Miroku taunted with a lopsided smirk, "of course you do, so I only have one spare bedroom for tonight. So why don't you tell me what type of trouble you've gotten yourself into this time, Inuyasha."

"Naraku trouble," he gripped.

"That's not good, and the school girl?"

"Same problem."

"Really?" He muttered while his gaze shifted to the hallway she had gone down, "she hardly seems the type."

"It's not her fault, it's her fucking dipshit dad's."

"Aw, defending her honor already? And here I thought it'd take you forever to get over-"

"Shut the fuck up."

Miroku shook his head at that, "well, I've got to get changed. I'm going to go pick up my dearest Sango, probably fuck a bit, then go to the party."

"Great, I'm so glad you felt the need to share your plan with me," Inuyasha grumbled, "what are you going as, anyway?"

"A Buddhist monk."

"You're going to hell."

"At least I'm enjoying the ride," he chuckled with a wave then started towards his bedroom. "If you pick the last door on the right then bed is biggest in that room! Very bouncy, too!"

He merely groaned at that with a roll of his eyes but… it was truly tempting to take Miroku up on his offer and share one room with Kagome that night. They had shared a tiny little cell together for the past couple of hours, one night in a large, comfortable, bedroom wouldn't kill them. He might even get lucky.

He did save her life, probably, that night. He felt he deserved a little something in return. Though, he still wasn't sure what he was going to do while he waited for Kagome to return.

"Where'd your friend go?"

"He's getting ready to go to some party," Inuyasha answered with a nod of his head to lead her down to the room Miroku had suggested, he opened the door for Kagome to enter.

"Wow… this is a really nice room," she awed while she stepped in, spun around to look at it all, then stopped to stare at him. "It's plenty of space for the both of us."

Well, if she thought so, he wasn't going to argue with her so he stepped in and closed the door behind him. Both still felt a bit on edge from the escape, their blood still pumped quickly through their veins, and for some reason their attraction for one another just spiked while they were alone in that room. She couldn't help but think how he probably had saved her life, or something of the sorts, by hotwiring that car to get them out of there.

And he was very good looking…

"So how are we going get continuously evade Narkau now? Because I've got a job, a life I have to go back to, I can't keep on running like this," Kagome said instead of taking a step closer to him so that their bodies were pressed together as she wanted. They had only met a couple of hours ago… she had to control herself.

"I'll figure something out," Inuyasha insisted, though in all honesty he had no idea how to solve the problem they found themselves in. Right then and there his mind was on something else, so he would have rather not tried to solve the problem that could possibly get him killed. Definitely him, he had to get rid of Naraku somehow.

"Oh…?" Kagome coaxed out with a small tilt of her head.

He just nodded his head as he took that step she had been contemplating for so long, the one that brought their bodies together. If she wasn't interested she could have backed away… could have said _no_ but she didn't. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his lips to hers - again. He was more than happy to oblige her request to part his lips and let their tongues twist together while his hands ran up and down her body, familiarizing themselves with her curves.

It wasn't common practice for him to fuck a girl on the first night of meeting her - though, he wouldn't mind such a custom - but he wasn't going to stop when she was the one who started it. So he pushed her onto the bed to take off his shirt, she let his red leather jacket that he had offered her earlier that night fall to the floor while she, too, pulled off her top to reveal her red bra.

Her hands then went to his belt as she sat on the edge of the bed. Swiftly she removed it, unbuttoned his pants, then unzipped them so that his jeans could fall to the floor. He kicked them off before grabbing her by her thighs to push her back and up on the bed. Their lips met again to mesh in the relatively mindless manner that they had before.

Higurashi Kagome had never had a one night-stand in her life. She could count on one hand how many men she had had sex with and each she had been dating for a prolonged period of time but… but something about Inuyasha, about the _entire_ situation, just made her throw her better judgment to the side. Her blood was still rushing from earlier, that night had been far from usual for her so why not do one more strange thing?

Why not fuck an essential stranger?

His hands slid up the back of her thighs until one reached her ass, he gripped it tight while he pressed his chest to her breasts. His other hand worked on popping off her bra so that her mounds could bounce about freely as they rubbed their bodies against one another. Their tongues still tangled, their teeth brushed against the others lips, and she even nibbled slightly.

Miroku was right, the bed was very bouncy indeed.

"Inuyasha," she whispered once they parted for air. He didn't say anything back, merely looked down at her flustered face and gave her the opportunity to say _let's stop… _but she didn't. Instead, her hands wandered down to her skirt so she could arch her body up and pull it off.

For a moment, they both stopped to admire the other's body. His honey-brown eyes devoured her fine psyche, her hazels shifted up his sun-kissed, tone, body and then down to his boxers. Of course, she should have known he was a boxers type of guy.

When her fingers graced down his chest he shivered some then tensed up when she slid them across the top of his boxers, silently begging him to remove them. He was more than happy to do just that before he leaned down to press his lips against her soft stomach, gradually making his way up to her left breast to take the perky mound into his mouth while his hand worked on the other.

"Inuyasha," she murmured again as her hands wandered through his jet-black hair that was already in disarray from all the running. Usually, she didn't go for guys with long hair but he pulled it off _very_ well. A gasp rushed out of her parted lips when she felt a finger inserted into her all of a sudden from below.

For her he already had a hard on, with ease he could have just tore off her panties and thrust into her but he had to make her wet enough first. She was moist but he could do better, so he ran his fingers down her folds until he found her clit to play with only briefly, only enough to give her a small thrill, and leave her for an ache for more before he began to pump his finger in her.

Her gasps and whimpers for _more_ was like music to his ears, the way her hips moved along with his agonizingly slow motions only assured him more that she was ready to go forward. He pried himself away from her completely then, tugging on her pink nub slightly with his teeth before their bodies no longer touched. Her lids stopped fluttering in between opened and closed so that she could look at him, utterly displeased.

He was _not_ going to stop all of a sudden, right?

His grin assured her he had no intention of doing that, instead he pried her legs apart so that he could place the tip of his cock at her entrance. Gods, he was more than ready to pound into her relentlessly, to feel the release his strained staff was begging for, but he had to look up from her moist folds to her to make sure she was really alright with this. Eagerly, she nodded.

He wanted to laugh at that some but he restrained himself and just plunged in instead, groaning from delight when he felt her wrapped around him completely. A gasp rushed out of her lips when she felt him invade her as deep as he could manage-all at once, all of a sudden, and it felt _great_. So fucking great.

"Shit," he moaned while he began to pull out only to thrust back in, "you're so _goddamn_ tight."

Not virgin tight, she obviously wasn't one of those, but it felt _so damn good_ to be in someone as taut as her.

"Y-you're just big," she argued. And he _really_ was, she felt like she might ache some the day after from the size of him but she couldn't have cared less. There really wasn't a thing as _too_ big. She had never felt so good as she did when he pulled out almost all the way to slam back into her.

"Fuck," he groaned again while he placed a hand next to her head to keep himself up while his other grabbed her hip to tilt her body up more so that it was easier for him to start to rock in and out of her. When she finally got with the fucking program to meet his thrusts with her own jerks he knew it was going to be a good fuck.

"Faster!" She demanded. Her wish was his command, so he quickened his pace to an almost unyielding level, one that was certain to leave her scream for more, and from the way her breathing picked up, her gasps grew, and her moans magnified he figured he was doing all the right things. Moving in and out, in and out, harder and quicker which each thrust, groaning himself whenever she jerked to meet him.

He was so focused on the feeling of his release coming, the tightness around him, and the little noises that she made that he barely noticed her wrap her legs around him. He couldn't see what was coming-and the next thing he knew he was on his back and she was straddling him above.

She wanted to do things _her_ way, not his. So she dug her knees down next to him and into the tangled teal sheets to start to jerk back and forth on him, sliding up him some every once and a while and then back down again, to start to throw him closer to his edge as she did her own. She felt tight, a yearning, maddening, strain within the pit of her gut as she quickened her pace-begging to feel that moment of bliss.

To be freed from the strain of _almost being there_.

When he grabbed her ass tight to guide her movements it only made it better. When he jerked up to meet her movements she could do nothing but gasp. When he pulled her down tighter to him she couldn't take it anymore.

A blissful scream came to her when she felt an orgasm hit her hard, milking him free of his from the ripples of delight that cascaded throughout her.

The next coherent thought she had was that she then laid, shacking, in a stranger's bed next to a man that was essentially just that to her but… fuck it, it was Halloween after all. Weird shit happened on Halloween.

,¸,ø*°´°*ø,¸¸,ø*°´°*ø,¸,

A smile lifted her lips when she felt herself wake up, the light that found its way through the curtains tickled her shut eyelids enough that she could tell she was facing the window, her hands moved around to feel the sheets around her. Slowly, the recollections of the night before came back to her. She was in bed with Inuyasha still… when she moved her leg slightly she could feel him by her. From the sound of his breath he was still very much asleep.

Gradually, she parted her eyelids to see that she was still in Miroku's spare bedroom. From the height of the sun she supposed it was well into the day and they had plenty of things they needed to figure out. For one, how the hell they'd deal with Naraku.

So, he had to wake up, preferably soon, so that they could talk about it. She could just slap him or yell at him to wake him up but where was the fun in that? It was hardly nice, too. And he had saved her life the night prior… so she pulled the sheets over her head and crawled down the bed to find his cock once more. The thing that had been so generous to her the night prior.

First, she took it with her hand and began to work the length, sliding up to the tip to grace over it and then back down to give a small message to his sacks then back up again. It took a short while for him to start to stir, he moved his legs slightly and groaned lightly but she was certain he wasn't fully awake yet. So she grasped it tightly in her hand and jerked it up and down to at least harden it up some.

Penises, in her opinion, weren't a pretty sight, but they were such a tender region for men, something that they always wanted her to fiddle with that she dealt with the unappealing façade of them. It was always worst when they stuck it in her face and thought that somehow was a nice gesture to get her to start to suck it. As if… but for her savior she would do the unsavory task.

So she took it in her mouth to start to bob her head up and down his length, trying to get as much in her mouth as possible before she swallowed some to give him that added sensation. When she started to suck tauntingly light he was conscious enough to know what was going on.

And damn, was he ever pleased. Out of an utterly shitty night, one where he was at his weakest and locked away in the basement of Naraku's headquarters, he had met a girl that thought waking him up via a blowjob was a good idea. Shit. He had hit the jackpot.

He groaned while he clenched the sheets around him, feeling his climax coming as she sucked progressively harder.

"Kagome," he moaned, "I'm going to fu-fucking cum."

So, she sucked harder before pulling away so that she didn't get a mouth-full of his essence. That didn't taste good and she hardly knew him well enough to deal with that. With a smile she pushed the sheets out of her way so she could look at her Halloween lover.

But what she saw instead of the jet-black haired handsome, hot, yet cute boy caused her to scream bloody murder as she leaped out of bed and rushed to gather her things.

"Who the fuck are you!" she shouted once she found her red underwear to slip back on then grabbed her bra. "Where the fuck is Inuyasha?"

"Kagome," he coaxed out cautiously while he sat up, brushing some of his silver strands out of his face which only made her focus on his new claws. Her eyes widened while she shook her head. "Look, last night was the new moon, I was human-"

"Oh my god!" She cried out while she pulled her skirt on and grabbed her white shirt, "you're a hanyou, aren't you?"

She had heard about them, the things that were part-demon, part-human, that once a month would turn human. In her society there were both humans and demons but they rarely mixed, when they did such a product… a _hanyou_ was never looked upon well. They were really the bane of society, at least that's what she had heard.

"Yeah," he muttered, "look, I'm sorry, I would have told you last night but-"

"You fucking tricked me, you asshole! Stay away from me!"

And those were the last words he heard from her before she rushed out of the place, utterly unsure of what to do next. Really… he was far from surprised by her reaction. That was usually what happened. Being a hanyou was widely unacceptable, so why should some pretty girl think any different?

Fucking hell, he hated Halloween. The damned holiday meant people could dress up as monsters and it was fine. It was the one night in the year that he was alright but then… the morning came and being a monster wasn't so cool after all.


	4. Disappearing Problems

**Halloween's New Moon  
>Chapter Four: Disappearing Problems <strong>

Higurashi Kagome had no idea what she should have done. Going to the police was so fucking tempting but eventually ruled out. Her father would get in a lot of trouble for all his illegal gambling and barrowing from a loan shark like Naraku and she just couldn't get her daddy in any more trouble than he was already in… but after a day of wandering around trying to figure out what to do-to ignore the fact she had been tricked by Inuyasha-she finally found herself at home.

And no one waiting to kidnap her again, as she had thought might happen. Instead Souta was there to start to eagerly tell her about his sleep over experience and all the candy he had eaten and the horror movies that he had watched. How he was unsure how he'd be able to sleep the next couple of nights after seeing all of them.

If they weren't going to come after her again did that mean they were going to for her father? But when she called him up he seemed completely fine and on the job… and he eventually even came home in one piece. So what was going on? Did that night not really even happen? Did the punch get spiked with something other than just alcohol and she had an illusion of an experience that night?

Wouldn't Naraku try to come after her for the whole debt thing…?

But two weeks passed by normally, she went to work every day as if nothing had happened, her boss pretended as if he hadn't remembered his inappropriate attitude at the party and she did, too. She was completely fine with pretending that that night _never_ happened. That none of it did. No kidnapping, no Naraku, and sure as hell no Inuyasha.

Something caught her attention on news one night, something she thought might explain at least half of what was going on. The infamous gang leader Onigumo Naraku was arrested for various crimes, but weirdly enough the thing that would probably put him away for the longest was tax evasion. He apparently had legal problems to worry about, so maybe that meant she was suddenly unimportant and so was her father's debt?

Her dearest daddy, though, had debt to more than just Naraku. Him getting sent away to prison wasn't going to solve all their worries but… somehow, they magically disappeared anyway. All the people her father owed money to suddenly said his debt was clear. Even the bank, the first place he had borrowed money from, said his loan was finally paid backed.

"It's a miracle," her father decided. A miracle that they needed, one she was flabbergasted by but one that she was more than happy to accept. She didn't know what was happening but she was ever so thankful for it. It _finally_ whipped her father into shape.

He finally swore he'd stop gambling, and for _once_ he meant it. He actually entered a program-he had never done that before. Gradually their lives were returning to something close to normal. They needn't worry about someone coming to force her father to pay back his debt.

"Kagome," he had even started to say one day, "you've done so much for this family throughout everything… you were the one that held us together. That made sure we made it through everything. Thank you, sweetheart."

"I had to," she had replied. Of course she had to, he was her father regardless of his flaws and Souta needed someone to look after him. It wasn't even a question of whether she'd give up college to get a full-time job so that nothing bad would happen to her family. It was a simple decision. It just sucked, too.

"I'm going to put you through college," he had answered which earned her awe-struck attention. "So you just focus on apply to some so you can start in the spring. It's what I should have done a long time ago. You deserve this. I know you want to be more than just a secretary for the rest of your life."

That was utterly true. She didn't want to be someone else's bitch forever, especially not Mr. Pudgy and Perverted… really, she had no idea how everything turned around for the better. No idea why their lives suddenly became like she had always dreamed. But she was thankful, to whatever power made it happen.

She was even happier to start at one of the colleges in Tokyo in the fall.

,¸,ø*°´°*ø,¸¸,ø*°´°*ø,¸,

It took a couple months of school for her to figure out what she wanted to major in. There were a lot of options, she could do pre-med, business, or maybe something else. What she picked was in the latter category, she was going to become a family therapist so she could hopefully help out those in a similar situation as she had been in. It seemed perfect for her.

Just like everything else had become in her life. She still had a part-time job to help pay for things, but her father was footing her college bill for the most part. Constantly she found herself wondering how their lives suddenly changed to something so… so much better than what it used to be.

Sometimes, she was certain it had to do with that Halloween night. Sometimes, she found herself pondering about a silver haired hanyou. Sometimes, she felt horrible about the way she had reacted…

But she had other things to focus on, school work, chores, and whipping Souta's sorry ass into shape so she didn't see the point in lamenting over the past. Or past problems, at that, somehow everything was better so she'd just thank her lucky stars and not question it.

She was going to college, her brother was probably going to get a soccer scholarship somewhere, and her father finally had a stable job-life was good. Finally, since her mother's death, the Higurashi family was on the right track again.

Those were the joyful thoughts that were wandering their way through her mind while she was walking home from school one day. Being the bit of an airhead that she was, she hadn't been paying attention to her surroundings, surely not enough to avoid bumping into someone and letting her book and papers fall from her grasp because of it.

"Fucking watch where you're going," a gruff guy ordered, the man she had ran into. The voice was familiar, so familiar, that her hazels rushed up to him instead of to the papers that began to fly away in the wind. When he, too, finally looked at the person that had bumped into him he lost his voice.

It had been a couple of months since the two strangers had seen each other. At first, it throw her off that he looked like his… normal self, she supposed that was right. He was a hanyou, and the silver hair and golden eyes were probably what he looked like usually. Though this time he wore at hat to cover up the ears. If not for the unnatural hair color for someone that looked as young as him and eye color he probably could get away with being human.

"Oh, it's you," he finally managed to say, as if it were nothing.

"Hi," she mumbled, "how are things going?"

"Grand," he grumbled before he took a step away, a sign that he was ready to leave her and the awkward conversation behind.

"So I hear Naraku's in jail finally, that his trail ended with him getting convicted," she said, which seemed to be of interest enough that he stayed.

"Fucking finally, those things take forever," he grunted, "after I gathered all that goddamn information up, you'd think that it would have taken the lawyers less time."

"You gathered the information up?" she questioned with a bent brow and tilt of her head.

"Right, you didn't know," he supposed he should have remembered that. She really didn't know anything about him, she ran once she learned he was a hanyou after all. "I was undercover when I met you, had been for a long while."

"Like an undercover cop?"

"No, like an undercover cook," he sarcastically stated.

"So you're a cop?"

He groaned, "obviously, haven't I said that already? What, hanyous can't be police officers, too?"

"That's…" not what she meant, so instead she just frowned. "Inuyasha, I'm glad I ran into you today. I wanted to apologize about the way I acted that morning. That just… that night was so weird and out of the normal for me. Believe it or not, but I don't usually fuck a guy I just met. Then you looked different in the morning and it freaked me out."

"Right because I looked like this," he waved a hand over his face, "and not human like before."

"Well, I guess…"

He just shook his head, letting out an annoyed grunt, before he asked something else, "so all these textbooks… what are you? In college now?"

"Yeah," she answered with a nod of her head before she knelt down to pick up the two textbooks she had dropped. To her surprise he did the same to pick up her notebook and a couple of her papers. "Thanks," she said as she took them from him so that they could both stand up again. "My dad's debt-all of it-suddenly disappeared shortly after that night… you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"I mentioned your problem to Miroku, the guy who owned the place we were staying at, and he thought that it'd be his one good deed of the year if he went and paid off the debt. He felt like doing so charity work," Inuyasha explained with a shrug of a shoulder as if it was normal for his friend to do something like that. The stunned, silent, stupor of a stare that she gave him back made him feel the need to say something more, "Miroku does weird shit like that all the time. Don't feel obligated to do anything for him."

"Th-that's too much!" She asserted, "I have to figure out how to pay him back or something!"

"No you don't, it's not like Miroku made any of that money himself, he's family is rich, his dad keeps giving him money just so he'll stay out of the tabloids," Inuyasha insisted with a wave of his hand. "It's really nothing, don't worry about it."

"Thank you," she stated all the same as she dropped her books and notebook again to wrap her arms around his neck instead. He tensed up right away, a bit to do with the fact that one of her thick textbooks landed _right_ on his toe, and also he hadn't seen it coming. "Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"R-really?" he stuttered before it dawned on him what that was. "You mean that just because that meant you got to meet Miroku, too."

That was part of it. He had saved her that night, too. To add to that, he was _very good_ in bed. Probably the best she had ever had, and to say that she never fantasized about that night would be an understatement. Instead of explaining any of that she pulled away enough that she could find a way to press her lips to his instead.

It was just a simple pressing of lips to lips, one that was cut short by him grabbing her and pushing her away. "You can't just kiss me after you were such a bitch-" but her lips were upon his before he could finish that thought. Since his lips were parted, it was easy for her to sneak her tongue into his mouth. His clashed against hers while his arms wrapped around her to press her body to his once more.

Their lips meshed while his hand wandered down to her ass to grip it tight. He did remember how he enjoyed that part of her, when she responded by just pressing against him more he was pleased.

"Hey, do you live near here?" she inquired when she finally pulled away. His golden gaze was cautiously fixated on her before he glanced away and answered.

"Maybe."

"Don't be an ass," she ordered, "take me back to yours if you live near here."

"Fuck no," he retorted. It wasn't fair. She couldn't treat him like shit, ignore his existence for ever, then decide that she wanted to go home with him?

"Fuck _yes_," she whispered back with a curl of her lips as she ran her fingers down the side of his cheek before pressing her lips against the spot again. Fuck… he was a man, and a weak one at that, since he ended up taking her right around the corner up to his apartment. His golden gaze fixated upon her while she looked around it. It was a small place, just enough room for him, and it wasn't great. He had to re-paint it soon.

But… Kagome didn't seem to judge it. She had lived in worse places. Her gaze shifted over to him before frowning some.

"What?"

"You live like… right down the street from me," literally, too. She lived a five minute walk up the street. Tokyo was huge and she did live in a busy part of it so it wasn't weird that they never ran into each other but to think… all that time, he was just down the street from her.

"And that's bad?" he assumed from the look on her face that's what it meant at least.

"It's just I've been wanting to…" how could she word it? "See you, all this time but I didn't know how to get a hold of you and it turns out you live down the street from me. It's a bit annoying."

"You've… wanted to see me?" he questioned with a lifted brow, "why?"

"I might have over reacted that morning," well, she did. She knew it. A part of her wanted to make up for it but… she couldn't. She didn't know where he was.

"_Might_ have?" he grumbled, "you _did_."

"Whatever," she muttered before asking, "you said we couldn't go to the cops that night. Why?"

"I wanted to handle it myself, I hate going and asking for help from the others," he muttered, it was for pride's sake. He probably would have ended up going to them eventually for help if he couldn't fix it. In the end, he had to go to the station and give them all the evidence that he had on Naraku so that they could finally make a sting.

To that, she just nodded. She had figured his pride meant the world to him. Slowly, her eyes wandered around the place once more until they landed on a door. Curiously she walked up to it to open it and see that it did in fact lead to the bedroom so she took off her jacket and lied down on the bed with a mischievous smile.

"What do you think you are doing?"He questioned as looked over her curiously. The way she crossed her legs and propped herself up on her arms to show off her curves seemed to answer that for him. Fine, if she wanted to make up her former attitude problem with him with sex he'd allow that so he knelt down on the bed to lean over her but before their lips could even meet her hand was placed on his chest to keep them just a breath apart.

At first he thought that her mind had gotten the best of her, that her displeasure with him being a hanyou was going to get in the way but then he recalled how she had kissed him passionately outside just a while ago. In front of plenty of people that surely looked upon the scene with disgust. If that was all the case, then she wasn't going to let it get in the way when they were alone.

So, he finally asked, "what?"

"You think that I'm just going to have sex with you again?" she replied with a sly smile, "without even making you take me on a proper date? No, no, no," she even wagged her finger to emphasize that point. "I'm not _that_ easy."

"Really?" he grumbled back as he pulled away so he could lean on his arm to keep himself up and look at her with annoyed and furrowed brows. "Because, from where I'm sitting, fucking a guy on the first night you met him is pretty easy. There's really no redeeming yourself after that so we might as well just have more sex and then I take you out on a _proper_ date."

Whatever the hell that meant. He hadn't been on a _proper_ date in ages. Even when he had a girlfriend, while he was undercover, he didn't take her out or anything. They just had sex, and a lot of it. He'd preferred things that way.

"You did just save my life that night," Kagome reminded him, "if not for that fact, I wouldn't have slept with you at all."

"So, what do you want me to do?" He grunted, "take you out _now_? Why the hell didn't you just say that outside instead of making me bring you all the way back to my place?"

"All the way back," she mocked, "you lived barely two minutes away."

"That doesn't answer my question," he stated stiffly. This women… she was such a bother. It'd be a lie to say he had stopped thinking about her even after she seemed to exit his life permanently. That one steamy night they shared together was constantly on repeat in his head late at night. Yet, it was more than just sex… they had connected that night.

Maybe it was just because they were in a life-or-death situation and that seemingly impaired their view on things but he had thought that they hit it off. It had been a long time since that had happened to him… no. That wasn't right. That _never_ happened for him. He never just clicked with someone, until her.

"A proper date can be take away food, eating at your table, and actually talking to each other so we could get to know one another," she enlightened him. She hadn't any interest in going to a fancy restaurant or anything like that. All she really wanted was to get to know him. The real him. The _hanyou_ him.

"Oh," he mumbled, "well, if that's the case, I know a good Chinese place around the corner."

"I love Chinese food," she replied with a smile.

With that, they were out the door in a mere minute. Halloween almost always led to something unpleasant in young Higurashi Kagome's life but this time things seemed to be different. Even though, at first, she thought it had done the exact same bullshit it always did… it didn't. For once, Halloween brought her something good.

It brought her to Inuyasha, someone she could connect with. Someone who she could see herself with for a long, long time.


End file.
